


Wounded Love

by miravibes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravibes/pseuds/miravibes





	Wounded Love

There was nothing better than inhaling the smells of stepping into the burrow after a long and stressful school year. 

The welcoming smells of cinnamon and vanilla made you feel the need to never leave again. 

I was welcomed by the one and only Mrs. Weasley once I had finally shut the door and set my bags down beside me after taking in the scenery in front of me. 

"Adeliyna I'm so glad you have finally arrived." The redheaded woman said rushing over to me and wrapping her arms around my small figure in a tight embrace which I gladly returned.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's so good to finally see you," I said.

"As well as you," she said. 

The woman in front of me looked better than ever. She had her hair tied up into a tight bun and didn't have a cooking apron on which allowed you to see her clothing. Her very own hand-knitted woollen sweater was hugging her waist perfectly and the black skirt hanging from her waist really complimented her height even though she was rather short. 

"The boys, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione are out in the yard playing some matches of quidditch if you would like to join them or at least allow them to know you've arrived." Mrs. Weasley said letting her hands fall off of my shoulders. 

"I would gladly go see them," I replied 

"Great. Well, you go say your hellos to everyone I will start making lunch for you lot." She said walking off towards the kitchen.

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasley," I said before turning around and walking out the door once again.

It only took me nearly 45 seconds to make it to the shed with the quidditch equipment stored within it. 

I heard a familiar voice scream something from above me.

"Stop it Harry you'll make him fall off," Ron yelled towards the brunette who was slamming his side into Fred's trying to stop him from getting the snitch. 

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the boy. 

Harry and I don't really like one and the other. Well, actually that might be a bit of an understatement. We can't stand each other one bit. I first met him when I and Ron had landed up in the same compartment as him in the first year. He had befriended me all up until the sorting hat shouted out Slytherin and I became friends with Draco Malfoy. Even though me and Draco drifted in the third year after trying to make me unfriend the Weasleys, Harry said that I was too stupid to have taken so long to realize that he was and always will be a total jerk. I honestly couldn't really care less. I mean death literally follows the boy around like a lost little puppy.

From where I was walking at that moment I spotted the only other Weasley female leaning against the shed her arms crossed over her chest laughing at the 4 boys in the air. I decided that I was going to be the best person in the world and scare her. 

I slowed my pace down trying my hardest not to step on any of the leaves that were in my trail and crept up behind her until I was within arm's length. I took a long silent deep breath in before throwing myself forward onto the girl causing her to scream loudly. 

"Holy shit, what the hell was that," Hermione yelled coming out of the shed.

Ginny was frozen in her spot out of pure shock as I was throwing my head back in a fit of laughter. 

"I snuck up behind her and threw my arms around her," I said

Ginny slowly became less tense as she turned around and slapped my arm causing me to laugh even louder. 

"What the bloody hell happened." the newly landed Ron shouted running towards the two visible girls followed by the rest of the now landed boys.

"Adeliyna threw herself onto me without me knowing she was there," Ginny said.

"Adels not here. Are you ok Ginny?" George asked his sister concerned. 

"Who do you think is laughing so loudly and uncontrollably?" She asked pointing towards me since I was around the corner only visible to her and Hermione.

Four more bodies were now visibly in front of me causing my laughing to come to a halt but the smile to still be there. 

"Adeliyna!" Ron exclaimed rushing over to wrap me in a tight hug. 

"Hello, Ronald," I say returning the hug. 

"Just when I thought we were having fun she shows up," Harry mumbled to himself but to his disappointment, everyone heard.

"Shut the fuck up Potter. We all know due to my high lack of caring what people think about me that I'm the life of the party." I said causing Fred to snort loudly and George trying to hold in his laughter. 

"Yeah whatever," Harry said going back to his broom and taking off into the overly bright sky. 

"He's a bore," I said then felt a hand slap the back of my head harshly causing me to grab it and wince lightly. 

"You two need to stop being so mean to one and another," Hermione said with a now bright red hand walking back into the shed. 

"Love you a lot to Mione," I said sarcastically making George finally burst and Fred join. 

"You lot are weird, that wasn't even funny," Ginny said causing the two including myself to laugh roughly. 

"Childish." Ginny started but was interrupted by Ron who caught the contagious laugh of the twins and joined in on the three. "I'm telling you," she said in more of a chuckle than an actual word. 

"Yo-You love us tho-though," Ron says trying his hardest to contain his laughter but failing dramatically. 

Ginny simply scoffed loudly at her older brother.

"Ron c'mon," Harry says from directly above us only around eleven feet from the top of the twins' heads. 

"Ok coming," he says walking off towards his broom.

"Well, we better get-" Fred started.

"Off with those two." George finished walking off with his brother.

I still wasn't used to the way they finished each other's sentences even though we were technically raised together. 

"So what have you guys been up to this summer," I ask Ginny.

"Well because of the world cup taking place this year we've basically just been playing quidditch every day," Ginny replied.

"Honestly not surprised," I say. 

"Guys, what's the charm to fix a leak?" Hermione askes coming out of the shed. 

"Repario I think," Ginny replies.

"No, it can't be because that's to repair things with," Hermione says.

"I'll just go ask Mrs. Weasley," she says walking off.

"I think I was right," Ginny mutters towards me causing me to chuckle.

After about a half an hour of watching the boys hit around the bludger and throw around the quaffle and listening to Hermione mumble things to herself well-doing merlin knows what in the shed Mrs. Weasley calls us in for lunch.

On the short walk back to the house after putting all the equipment back in the shed where it belonged Ron was the first in the house after he decided he was going to sprint to the front door. 

It was no surprise to the six of them. 

The second they walked through the door they were hit by the smells of sausages, pancakes, bacon, eggs, biscuits, fresh orange juice and toast with a spread of your choice. 

"C'mon, c'mon kids dig in." Mrs. Weasley said and with that, the 8 of them started to dig in and fill their plates with all the delicious food.

"So Adeliyna how is Cedric?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"Oh, my brother is doing good. He's actually going to try and get team captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team this year."

"Oliver's not going to like that," Ron said.

"Nope." Fred and George said in unison. 

The rest of 'brunch' was full of chatter and laughter from the eight of them. I decided that I was going to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes with a bit of help from the magic of course. 

"So dear, how goes your mother." Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"She's really good actually," I said truly towards her.

Even though our mothers were friends when we were just little kids they aren't anymore. I don't really know why but it's also none of my business. 

After finishing with the dishes someone yelled my name from the other room.

"Diggory come on we're going to play quidditch," Fred yelled extremely loud. 

"Coming," I yelled back towards the ginger.

We all made our way outside and played a whole bunch of quidditch until it was dark out and we were all nearly burnt out. Well everyone but Hermione who decided to just keep track of the score. 

We were now sat at the fire with some fire whiskey that George had taken after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone off to slumber and some smore supplies.

I was currently taking a swig of my fire whiskey enjoying the burning sensation running down my throat and roasting a marshmallow for my seventh smore. 

"Remem- remember when I was in first year and I got trapped in the chamber?" Ginny who was obviously drunk had said. 

I don't even remember agreeing with anyone to let the 13 year old drink but who am I to talk im also drunk out of my mind and only 14. A year older isn't any better or much of a difference. 

"Who doesn't," I replied earning a chuckle from everyone including Harry.

"Ok let's play truth or dare," Fred said. 

"Sure!" everyone said. 

Ginny went first daring Fred to kiss Hermione which he did only on her check quickly but softly. Then Hermione went giving Fred the truth asking who he liked and he replied with a girl that I like.

Typical. 

"Ok Adeliyna truth or dare," asked Fred. 

"Truth," I said.

"C'mon be a true Slytherin and choose dare," George said.

"Fine. Dare."

Fred leaned into George's side and whispered something into his ear and George nodded enthusiastically.

"I dare you to kiss Harry." 

Wtf.

I coughed out the fire whiskey that had just been poured into my mouth, coughing violently then bursting into laughter.

"Your joking right?" I asked the boy sitting directly in front of me. 

He and George shook their heads no.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," I said.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Everyone started chanting except Harry and me. 

I looked over at Harry who was looking back at me. 

His hair was messy and sticking out in every direction and he had let it grow out during the summer by the looks of it. The fire was illuminating his features perfectly. His jaw looked more sharp than it did earlier, his checks were more red and his eyes were a darker shade of green. 

"So will you guys or what?" Ron asked.

"Why not," said Harry blankly. 

I watched him stand up from his lawn chair and walk around the fire towards me. I've never been so confused in my whole life. 

Where supposed to hate each other. 

We do hate each other. 

He approached me and stood directly in front of me then lent down slowly becoming eye level with me. 

He put one hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes for approval. I nodded not really realizing I did and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. It was a sweet kiss at first before he bit my bottom like causing me to moan quietly only for him to hear. My lips parted when he guiding his tongue on my bottom lip allowing him to enter my mouth and explore it. Our tongues brushed up against each other then started to swirl around wrapping them together fighting for dominance. 

"Bloody hell." Ron interrupted causing us both to pull away and stare into each other's eyes still trying to catch our breaths. 

What the bloody fuck just happened.

His hand left my check and he walked back over to his seat. 

"Well uh, that was," Hermione said. 

"Yea," Ginny said. 

I started laughing unable to control it. We were just bickering at each other earlier now we just made out and there was a tension in the air all of a sudden. Fred joined in on my laughter than Hermione and everyone else. 

"I- I can't believe I just witnessed that," Ginny said laughing viciously. 

"Yea I know," Ron said through laughter. 

Once the laughter died down we continued playing truth or dare and every now and then I would catch Harry glancing in my direction with a confused but flustered look plastered on his face.

We were now all headed off to bed knowing we had to get up early to meet up with my dad and Cedric.


End file.
